The Coven
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: What if it was Harry that sired the Cullen coven? Slash. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if it was Harold that sired the Cullen coven? What if the problem Tom Riddle began a very long time ago?

Preface

This is also known as Author's Notes and this is a WIP fanfic. This 'prologue' chapter was typed then uploaded to see how the general populace will react to it. Depending on the response, I will continue to write more chapters for it.

The story can be considered somewhat **AU**, but in small ways. For example, how the treaty was set up or when Alice was turned.

As for the pairings, I'll tell you just two of them so you can have some surprise. It'll be **Harold/Draco** and **Edward/Jacob. **There will be more announced should more chapters be requested.

I got a couple of inspirations from and I would just like to point them out and the stories that really inspired me:

**Denial **by _shadowglove_.

**Jewels Under The Sun** by _Aimless Wonder_

**The End Story** by _Destiny's-Perfection_

**Gives You Hell** by _Azzie Adams_

So thank you to all of you. I hope it doesn't look like I'm ripping you off.

_**?**_

_Harold woke up gasping, a dull pain in his head and a burning throat. What had happened after the battle at Hogwarts?_

"_Harold, you've finally awoken." Harold recognized the serene voice. He could recognize it everywhere. _

"_Are you feeling alright? You have been unconscious for quite some time," she said, as her voice got closer and sitting on a stool beside his cot._

_He opened his eyes and all he could make out was a dim candle lit up near the doorway._

"_Luna? What happened to me?" All he remembered was a sharp, horrible pain that bloomed from his neck before he slipped into unconsciousness_

"_I'm afraid that during your battle that…that you were bit by a blood-drinker." Luna said quietly._

_He tried to take in what happened to him and he sighed. It seems that he would never get a quiet life now. Immortality was not one of the things he wanted. No, not like Riddle. He wanted to live as a typical warlock and die at an old age. But now…now he will always be plagued by the memories of those that had been killed during the war as long as he walks the earth._

"_Don't worry, Luna. I know that you and Neville would've done everything in your power to save me." He swallowed and felt the burning intensify. "But for my sake and yours, please leave before I lose control. I cannot control my thirst and I don't wish to harm you." He pleaded._

"_Don't worry about attacking us, Harold. It's highly unlikely you'll want our blood anyway. After all, we're one and the same now," Deep, sapphire eyes looked back at him kindly from the doorway. A sign of a warlock turned into one of those creatures. A blood-drinker._

"_Neville, but how?" Harold gasped, horrified that his friend will now suffer the same fate as he will. "Luna?" he turned his head and finally she looked up at him and he saw her smoldering sapphire eyes looking back at him._

"_It's alright, Harold. We will not regret what happened to us because we are happy that you will not have to be alone." Luna assured him, holding his hand._

"_We will be a family now." Neville added as he leaned in and put his hand on top Harold and Luna's clasped hands._

_**1918**_

He could feel his body slowly dying down, well aware that his death was soon to come. His father had died from the same sickness and he knew in his heart that his mother has passed away as well.

His mind was clouded from drowsiness and pain. Mostly of the pain.

"We have been travelling together for 300 years now, Carlisle. Why now?" a man with a smooth, soft voice asks. As if he were a kind uncle.

"I promised his mother on his deathbed that I will save him." Another voice replied. "In any way possible." He heard a sigh and a dip on his bed. What was this man speaking of; A cure, perhaps?

"Very well, I shall grant you your wish. Although, I don't know why it has to be me that must turn him. You are quite able to resist the temptation of blood, Carlisle."

"I thought it best to consult you first, Harold. You are my sire after all." The man called Carlisle replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world. But to the young man's addled mind, he was starting to think that he was hallucinating, a result from the disease.

"Your love for me exceeds no bounds, does it Carlisle?" The voice named Harold replied. He felt a warm, comforting hand stroke his cheek before a strong pain burst from his neck as he screamed.

He woke up with a terrible pain in his throat but felt a newfound strength in his body. And voices! There were voices in his head. Perhaps, he has gone crazy in the afterlife. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a small room with a man observing him.

"Finally awake then. How do you feel?" he was asked.

"A pain in my throat," he replied.

"Then everything went as it should," the sapphire-eyed man said, smiling at him tenderly. "Now what is your name?"

"Edward. Edward Masen."

_**1933**_

"I will not stop you, Rosalie. But I will be coming with you."

"Damn right, you're not going to stop me! Why do you even want to help? You don't even want me to be here, let alone be your mate," she seethed. She hated herself. Hated that she is no longer human.

"I know you are not my mate not because you are unattractive, but because it does not feel right. So do not assume what my feelings are, Rosalie." The woman continued to glare at him but said nothing as she stalked out of the room.

"Edward, do not anger your Rosie any further," Harold said as he strolled into the room.

"I'm not trying to!" he exclaimed before sighing. "I meant no offense when I said I found her unattractive. She is quite beautiful. Even more so than other female vampires we've encountered."

Harold smiled his kind smiled and patted Edward's head, as if he would a toddler despite being shorter than him. "I know, Edward. I know." He said, his tone full of understanding. "Now go after her and make sure she doesn't hate herself more afterwards."

"Edward, you're here. Come meet Royce. He's the reason I ended up meeting all of you!" she said with a twisted smile as she tortured the man near death.

He continued to watch on and saw two men who had their necks broken, piled up on the corner. A third body, Royce, was thrown on top of it, landing with a 'thud'.

"How do you feel, Rosalie? Now that he's gone?" he asked, his amber eyes looking straight into his red ones.

Rosalie laughed madly as she walked towards Edward. "Hate. Anger. Betrayal. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, I wish that had never happened to you. I had half a mind to rip their throats out when I found out. But I know Harold would scold me for years had I done so." He replied.

"Then why are you here?" she growled.

"Because I wanted to witness you avenge yourself. You're a strong, beautiful woman. Because at the very least I want them to feel what they did to you when they abused you and to get the feeling when you can no longer bear a child." Rosalie's eyes widened as she heard his words.

A blur tackled Edward and would've made him topple over were he not a vampire. He wrapped his arms around the vampire heaving sobs onto his shoulder and patted her hair gently.

"You don't know anything you're talking about," she mumbled. "Of course I do. I can read minds, remember? Or was killing them all the only thing on your mind when you first woke up?"

"Do shut it, Edward." She mumbled from his shoulder. "Now come, let's return to the inn with Harold and Carlisle. I need to speak with them. Harold especially." She said as she removed her arms around Edward and ran.

"Abandon me in a cell with dead rapists, why don't you?" Edward grumbled as he sped away as well.

Rosalie ripped off the dress from her body. It burst up in flames as it touched the ground, making her flinch. Harold and Carlisle entered the room, looking at her amusedly.

"Will you still be willing to join our little family, Rosalie? It would be nice to have you with us." Harold asked.

"I suppose I need someone to guide me, so for the moment I will." She replied nonchalantly, her mirthful eyes betraying her tone.

"Then welcome to the family, Rosalie." Carlisle said, standing up to hug her.

Of course, Rosalie never left the coven.

_**1941**_

"Honestly, Harold, were it not for me, you wouldn't even bother getting new outfits, would you?" Rosalie asked as they roamed the wide forest together, hunting for animals to feed on.

"Well, I could always just fix them. And I have you to look after my fashion sense, don't I?" he said cheekily as he looked at his slightly worn clothes. Rosalie swatted him before laughing. "I suppose you do." She replied back.

"Harold, why do you not want it to be others to know that you're our sire?" she asked, stopping to sit on a branch as Harold fed on a buck. She did not know how it is that Harold was able to feed so elegantly. Perhaps it was from years of practice?

"Rosie, you are one of the few vampires I turned. There's Carlisle and Edward as well. And when a vampire with warlock blood—"

"They're called wizards now, Harold, remember?" she interrupted.

"Yes, wizards. When a wizard turned vampire turns a human, they would get a _gift_. You have one don't you, Rosie?" she nodded.

"Should we be found out, the Volturi would come after us and try to eradicate us. They fear those that are more powerful than them." He explained as he buried the deer buck. "And as much as possible, I would like to avoid conflict and war."

A growl from a distant area in the forest was heard and Rosalie stood up, smelling the blood.

"Harold!" she said, turning to him. He nodded. "Let's go see what's happening." They sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

They spotted a brown bear violently mauling a man, judging by the smell of the blood. Rosalie ran towards the bear and her eyes flashed a deep blue, making the bear stop.

"There, there. No need to maul a man do we?" she cooed to the bear. The bear snorted as it left. "Harold, help him!" she cried once the bear was gone.

"I'm sorry, young man." He said, before biting his neck.

"We have two newborns to care of now, don't we?" He glanced at the two figures lying on the beds. "It's certainly a surprise. We're going to have to move near the mountains for the moment, I'm afraid," Harold decided. The four sat around the table, as the two bodies started to scream and writhe, glad that no one outside the room would be able to hear them.

"Carlisle, you are sure she is your mate?" Harold asked, turning to one of his longest companions. "Yes, she is Harold. I just know from my heart." He replied. The shouts turned into whimpers as the transformation started to end.

Carlisle raced towards the woman as she woke up. "M-My baby…he's gone…" she cried hoarsely. "Shh, it's alright," he calmed her with a whisper. Rosalie gasped before moving over to the woman.

A deep voice came from the other bed. "Where am I? What's happening?"

"You're safe now. Welcome to your new life." Edward said.

_**1950**_

"So, you're saying that you are supposed to be in my coven? You and…" Harold looked at the man with red eyes. The man looked back at him warily.

"Jasper. His name is Jasper." The petite girl said to Harold patiently. "We have to be in your coven now. I know that I did now wish to join you before but that was because it wasn't the right time yet." She explained patiently.

He looked at the girl that he turned so long ago, even before Carlisle and got lost in his memories. He could still remember the distinct smell of her blood tainted with poisonous 'medicines'.

"Well, I…" He glanced back at his coven, looking at them curiously. "Of course, Alice, you and Jasper are most welcome here." He smiled.

"Worry not, Harold. It seems that Jasper has started to change his…diet. I've seen it," Edward said from behind him.

"Is that what we're calling it nowadays? A _diet_?"

_**1951**_

"You will follow all our conditions, Mr. Potter?" Ephraim Black asked.

"Now, now Ephraim what did I tell you?" Harold said. The man sighed.

"To call you Harold instead. That we should be friends, not enemies." The young man recited.

"Good, good. Tell your elders that of course my coven—my apologies, Carlisle's coven will follow of your conditions." He smiled. "We will not feed on any humans that are on your land and we will not turn them either. In return, we are free to roam the land and feed on the animals nearby." A bright ribbon shot out of Harold's palm as he shook hands with the young man and wrapped around both of them.

"My descendants will ensure our treaties not be broken." Ephraim said. "Should any of my men trouble you, please let me know at once. We, as a tribe, want to avoid any altercations with the cold ones."

"Please, Ephraim, refrain from calling us that. It sounds very…unflattering," Harold retaliated. "Would you prefer leeches then?" He said before the pair laughed.

"What do we have here? A young native lady walking in the forest all by herself?" A menacing voice echoed through the forest.

"I am not afraid of you, Cold One!" the woman shouted, hastening her steps back to the village. However, a vampire jumping down in front of her and blocking her path stopped her from continuing. She backed away slowly from the menacing red eyed vampire.

"You're mine now!" he snarled. He pounced but froze mid-air as a shimmering light surrounded his body.

"All your friends are dead so I assume you wish to be as well?" Bright blue eyes were trained on the vampire.

"I'm going to get you, you sick little-!" But never got the chance to finish his sentence a large blur pounded on top of him and pulled off his head. The body immediately burst into green flames.

"Harold, thank you for rescuing one of the elder's daughter," Ephraim said as he turned back to a human.

"It is if no consequence to me, my dear Ephraim. I protect your people as well. And we have grown fond of it here, after all," he replied.

"The Potter Coven is such a kind one after all," the woman said as she walked to Ephraim. "I am glad they are here, or else I would have been that vampire's meal." She said. "Thank you, Harold Potter."

"Do not worry of it. Just remember that outside your village, it is the Cullen Coven."

_**1981**_

"It's simply not possible," Harold croaked out.

"Oh, it's possible Potter. I'm here after all aren't I?" the blond in front of him drawled.

"Harold, exactly who is that man?" Carlisle asked the question everyone in the coven wanted to ask. They were seated in the current home of the Potter coven.

"Remember my lost love, Carlisle?" Harold said shakily. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the smirking man. Carlisle's face dropped in shock.

Everyone was surprised at the emotions that Harold was expressing. He was usually a calm, present man that exuded an aura of confidence and content but now…now he was smiling radiantly, like they've never seen before.

Harold pulled the man up and gave wrapped his arms around him tightly as if he never wanted to let go. "I missed you so much. Like you don't even know," he whispered, although everyone heard.

"You don't have to miss me anymore, love. I'm right here." Harry loosened his grip and looked at everyone, smiling.

"This is Draco Malfoy, _my _soul mate."

I think that's it for a while. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. I have many things planned for this fic and I don't want it to waste. ^^ As you can see, not everyone is paired off because they have yet to meet their soul mates. Teehee.


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST OF ALL, I am looking for a BETA! Not desperately, but it'd be nice to have someone look at my silly errors. I tend to overlook some. Message me ASAP :D

Thanks for all the support for the first installment of The Coven. All my love is at the end of the chapter so there's no need to read too much of this at the beginning.

I WAS going to tell you who the pairings are going to be but I want people to guess so that I have an excuse to get reviews. So get reviewing people!

Enjoy!

* * *

**1981**

"Are you sure they're okay, Carlisle? They seem a bit…angry with each other," Esme said as he observed large objects being hurled in the living room between Harold and Draco.

"Well, from what I'm getting from their feelings, it's not hate or anger…more like frustration," Jasper explained. Alice had a knowing look in her eyes as she observed the men. "And I doubt that they will hate each other, there is so much love radiating from them."

"I think you're mistaking it for something else, Jasper dear." Alice giggled.

* * *

"But Eddie~" Emmett whined.

"No Em! I know we're vampires and all but even I have my lim—stop sending me thoughts like that!" Edward scolded the burly vampire, making Emmett smirk.

"Then turn it off," Emmett challenged.

"You know I can't! I'm not like you," Edward sat on the bed that was in the room.

'_Come on, babe. I've been holding back for days now'_ Emmett channeled to Edward. The teen's eyes flashed blue.

'_Don't babe me! With the way you were going at me the other day, you'd think we were rabbits in heat!'_ Edward replied back. '_Even Harold looked at me as if I was some sex-crazed man the other day!'_

Emmett did not reply and smiled widely at Edward. "What?" The smaller boy growled.

"Nothing, it's adorable when you revert talking to oldie english." Emmett replied.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You would think that…" He closed his eyes in relaxation. He felt himself rise from his bed and his body turn slowly. He looked at Emmett's glowing blue eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just that…are you okay with us? I mean, continuing with this? Us?" Emmett rambled. "When we find our mates…IF we find them, then what?"

Although both he and Emmett both had a good agreement about what they were doing, there were moments that he gets pensive about their relationship. If you consider what they were doing is a relationship.

Edward always found it was more that they were helping each other out. Like friends would. 'Mutual gain' he would say. For Edward, he will figure it out when the time comes. His sire did not protest what they were doing, but he didn't necessarily approve of it either.

"I think that we should talk about it, you know? I know you said to talk about it when the time comes. But I don't want my mate thinking we're not monogamous," Emmett said, lowering Edward so he was draped on his body.

"Emmett, think about it. There isn't anything to talk about. We decided that we're just friends that are helping each other out. We are very…active," Emmett rolled his eyes in amusement. "And as such we need to find an outlet. I do not consider us as lovers but as very, very close friends instead." He replied after a long moment. "Do you not agree?"

Emmett let out a throaty chuckle before ruffling Edward's hair. "You always say the right thing, Ed."

"Course I do."

He truly did not feel love for Emmett as he would a lover. Lust, yes. Emmett has an Adonis-looking body after all. But he knew that they did have mates, somewhere out there, and for Emmett too.

"So are you ready to go again?"

* * *

Harold tended to the gardens with a small smile, watering each flowers with tender care.

"Harold dear?" Esme said from behind him.

"Yes, Esme?"

Esme had an aura around her that just made everyone that she was his or her mother. In fact, Emmett joked that maybe Esme's gift was that she was able to force everyone to call her 'mom'. Because of that, occasionally one of them would call her 'mom' out of habit but mostly because she _is_ like a mother figure for them.

Even for Harold. Though he'd never admit it.

"I just wanted to take a look at your flowerbeds. I could smell them all the way from the front yard." She said.

"Such beautiful lilies," she said. "You always had a way with plants, even without your magic." Harold just looked ahead at the forest, his gaze far away. "Good, that's good…"

"Is something the matter?"

Harry looked back at her with his kind smile. "Not at all. Just remembering the past. It is still so vivid even after all these years." He replied quietly. "Merlin knows where Luna and Neville are. I have not seen them in years," He continued. "Knowing Luna, she will find us when the time comes. So I really should not worry too much."

Esme nodded. "Instead, you should worry about what you will wear to school tomorrow. Unless you want Rosalie and Alice to help you with your clothes," Esme said, smiling brightly.

Harold's eyes shot up in surprise, forgetting about Rosalie and Alice's tendencies to overdo it slightly when it comes to clothes. He cursed Draco in his head too. He was the one to convince them to agree to go to Muggle school in order to 'blend in better' with the small town they were in. Exactly how were vampires supposed to blend in a high school? Harold straightened his shoulders and returned inside. He will just have to humour his Draco for a bit, at least until this hype goes down.

* * *

**2006**

"Still humouring Draco after all these years, Harry?" Edward teased as he sat beside his sire, making Harold raise on of his eyebrows at him.

"That is what you said, oh, 26 years ago is it not? That you'll just humour his desire to return to school?" he prodded.

"Sometimes, I do wish that I could always block my thoughts from you, my dear Edward," Harold teased. "But yes, this has been going on for far too long. We have returned to Forks but still, we keep returning to high school. I never thought I would spend the rest of my immortal years with hormonal teenagers." He said.

"Harry! What did I say about talking like that?" Draco came into the room, electric blue eyes looking straight at his lover.

"That I should do it more often," He recited tonelessly.

"And don't you forget it," Draco nodded happily, before going outside to speak to Rosalie in the garage.

"Whipped," Edward laughed, right before he found himself stuck on the ceiling.

"Harry!"

* * *

**2006**

"Hey, Jake did ya hear?" Quil called to his friend.

"What did I hear?" Jacob asked.

"Embry finally phased!" he cheered. Jacob put down the wrench he was holding and turned to his friend. "I don't have to avoid him anymore. It was so hard to stay away from him. He probably thought I was being a douchebag. Stupid Sam…"

"It seems like every teenager in La Push is shifting," Jacob said, making Quil look at him weirdly.

"Well, yeah. There are vampires in the area now remember? Not just those nomads but the ones from the stories," Quil said, adding a tone of wonder to his voice.

"Shut up, Quil. I'm sure they aren't any different from those bloodsuckers that keep passing by here." Jacob rolled his eyes. Although the Cullens, from the tribe's legends, have returned a month ago, none of the wolves have actually encountered any of them. Only the elders have spoken to them, including his dad.

"So you're really going to Forks high school this year huh?" Seth entered.

"Well, yeah. Sam asked to so that we could get better reacquainted with the Cullens. Although I see no reason why they're even going to school, they're old as hell already. But, I guess it's none of my business," he said, turning back to the car he was working on. "Besides, they seem harmless, if what grandpops said is true," Jake added.

There was a comfortable silence that befell the three before Jacob turned to his friend.

"Not that I don't want you here Seth, but what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I asked Sam if I could and he said that it would really help us if I did so he said yes!" Seth said quickly.

"Said yes to what?"

"I'm going to high school with you!"

* * *

A loud engine revved loudly as it entered the school parking lot, making all those outside look in interest. The driver put the kickstand down as his passenger jumped off the motorcycle, taking off the helmet and revealing a young handsome face. The driver took off his helmet and looked at his companion amusedly.

"Hey, it's the new kids from the rez!"

"Damn, they look fine!"

"Maybe he'll give me his number?"

Jacob snorted quietly as they took their bags from the small compartment and put in the helmets. "Wow, Jake! A new high school!" Seth gushed.

"Easy there, Seth. It's just high school, it's not a big deal."

"Shove it, Jake. You're in second year. Let me appreciate being out of the rez _and_ being in a new school." He countered.

A car drove off from the road and into the school parking lot, heightening the intrigue that people had earlier from having Seth and Jacob come in.

"Jake, that must be them," Seth whispered.

"Ooh, more new students! Damn, this year is a good year for sure! I hope they're hot!"

"Wonder if there are any hot chicks in the car?"

The car pulled up beside the space Jacob and Seth were standing on and the windows pulled down.

"You must be from La Push," the blond man said from the passenger seat.

"So?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. Was this guy to start a fight or something? He heard laughter in the back and his body tensed. He was going to sock whoever that was if they were making fun of him and Seth!

The window pulled up and all doors opened and out came five figures: A petite girl that had a dazed look in her eyes, a tall blonde girl that screamed 'sexy', a copper-haired boy, the blond man from the passenger seat smirking a black-haired man smiling gently.

"I would recognize that face and scent anywhere. Are you Ephraim's grandson?" the black-haired boy asked him.

Jacob and Seth's eyes widened as it dawned on them. These were the Cullens! How do they not smell like vampires though? Seth grinned and nodded.

"And you must be Harry Clearwater's son Seth. I've heard much about the both of you," he talked to them.

Jacob finally got over his shock. "Uh, so I guess you know our names already," he said lamely, all tenseness gone. No hostility was needed if these were the Cullens. After all, they played a major part in making sure their tribe was protected a good 15 years and nothing but good words came when the elders were asked.

"I'm Harold," Harold introduced, before the blond from earlier nudged him in the side.

"But you can call him Harry. Harold is too old-fashioned, I think." The blond interrupted. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, and pointed to the others.

"This is Rosalie," he gestured to the tall blonde, "This is Alice," the pixie girl smiled at them. Jacob and Seth shook their hands and when Jacob shook the copper-haired boy's hands, he froze.

"And this is Edward, Harry's eldest." Draco finished.

But Jacob didn't hear that. He could feel warmth that he's never felt before encompass his mind, body and soul. All he could do was stare at the man that was his only reason to live; the only thing that kept him bound to Earth. It felt like no on else mattered anymore but him. Edward.

"H-Hi, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black," he said, shaking the man's hand enthusiastically and tightly. Edward smiled charmingly and shook his hand.

"Uh, Harry, I think your _eldest _just got imprinted on," Rosalie whispered to him.

Edward and Jacob just looked at each other in utter fascination, unbeknownst to each other.

"At least we won't have to hear him and Emmett 'going at it' at night," Harold commented.

"Yeah, they're probably gonna be worse," Rosalie asked. "I might have to shove their faces on a wall or something if they keep it up." She scoffed before going to the trunk to pick up their bags.

"Yeah, I remember Sam was just all over for Emily when he first imprinted on her. Now, it's gotten less intense…I think." Seth commented. "But this is the first time I've witnessed it."

Edward and Jacob seemed to be lost in their own small conversation, with Jacob getting flustered once in a while. Everyone though it was so fascinating to watch.

"Well, I think we should not be—" Harry was interrupted by a cough from the blond man beside him. "For heaven's sake, Draco."

"Yo, we should probably hurry up because like, we shouldn't be late for, like, class, you know?" Harold said. "I feel like I'm not acting my age." He complained.

"No, you sound like how you're supposed to sound, you old geezer." Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing Harold's hands and dragging him inside the school, people parting as they watched the interactions. "Now come along, Potter. Let's fetch our schedules."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Whatever you'd like, dear."

"Then I guess its up to us to wait for the rest," Alice sighed.

"If that queen doesn't get here sooner, I'm going to make the old ladies chase after him again," Rosalie plotted.

"Queen?" Seth asked.

"Oh, Seth, it's a long story when we were back in Wisconsin. I must tell you what happened last time." Alice said, latching onto the boy's arm.

A large jeep pulled up onto the next parking spot. As the door opened, all of a sudden, the burly man that came out of the driver's seat was being pressed up against his car, making the still nosy onlookers gasp in surprise.

"Why is your scent all over him?" Jacob growled, sniffing Emmett.

"Chill, bro!" Emmett put his hands up in a sign of peace. "Hey, you look kind of like Ephraim…" he said.

Jacob gripped the vampire's shirt tightly, glaring at the vampire. Emmett's eyes glowed an electric blue before the hand was forcibly yanked off from his sweater.

"Jacob!" Edward quickly walked to the wolf. "Emmett! What are you doing? You can't just use your abilities like that!" he whispered harshly, cradling the Quileute boy's hands. "Are you okay, Jacob?" he asked the boy, before letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Listen, I'll see you later okay?" Jacob said, walking off into the school, head down.

"Jake, wait up! Don't leave me here! Uh, no offense, guys…" he apologized as he ran off his best friend.

"As for you!" Edward glared disappointedly at Emmett.

"What?" he exclaimed. "He was trying to ruin the fabric of my new cardigan! It was self-defense." He explained.

"You are such a queen, Emmett." Rose droned.

"Well, Jake is just hotheaded! What if you broke his fingers or something? We will speak of this later, Emmett." He huffed before walking off.

Emmett just shook his head and took his bag from the jeep. "What was his problem? Wasn't he supposed to be defending me?" he grumbled.

"Come on, Em. Give them some slack. They are each other's mates after all." Alice smiled as she took Jasper's hands and walked into school. "Come on hun, maybe we can find us some boy toy at school too!" Emmett looked in the direction Edward went, surprise written all over his face.

"We can go do some shopping if it makes you feel better, okay? Poor Em," Rosalie cooed, latching her arm on the burly vampire's side and pulling him into school.

With all the commotion going on, no one noticed the quiet girl walking up from the sidewalk and into the new school.

* * *

"Dad, you can just drop me off near the school." The girl mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure, Bells? I'm not going to be late for work either way." Charlie insisted.

"Dad, I don't think it will be a nice first impression when they see a girl coming out of a police cruiser. Honestly, it's cool." The car stopped a bit off the school.

"When we find you a decent car, then you can drive to school. How's that sound?" Charlie asked, looking at his daughter.

"Sounds great to me! Thanks for the ride," she replied, opening the passenger side.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called. "If anyone gives you any trouble about…you know, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" he said.

She waved him off. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Its not like I'm gonna go flaunt it around, dad. Have fun at work." She said as she walked off.

"Make some friends!" He called after her.

* * *

"Thanks, ma'am," she said as she stared at the map and the schedule. How was she to navigate this tiny maze of a school? Worst off, she was already late! Maybe that teacher was going to give her some slack. It is her first day after all.

She turned a corner and fell on the floor as she hit something that felt like a brick wall.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the voice said grumpily. Bella huffed as she stood up, picking her papers up on the floor.

"You bumped into me too so the least you could say is sorr—" her tongue locked as she looked at the stunning girl in front of her. "—ry." She blushed and wordlessly brushed her hair aside and walked around the girl.

Before she could go any further, however, a cold hand gripped her forearm gently. She spun around to look at the blonde girl, her face no longer annoyed but…worried?

"Are you alright?" she asked genuinely.

"U-Uh, yeah. I think so," Bella replied nervously, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Sorry for sounding like a bitch earlier. I just can't find my way to class. I'm new here," she said.

"Well, I'm new here too!" Bella said as her nerves ebbed away slowly. Maybe the girl could be her first friend here. "Maybe we could find our way to our classes together." Bella offered. "I'm Bella, by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen. But call me Rose."

* * *

_Harold, it's Luna. Has your second eldest found his mate yet?_

_Edwards? Yes, Luna. He has found him. It was just today actually. _He was not really surprised for Luna to have found his number quite easily. Having been with her for such a long time, he knew that she had her ways.

_Good! Then I think it's time for Neville and I to return to you. Oh, and a surprise that you might like._

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that followed and favourited 'The Coven' in its first installment!

I was so excited by the turnout that I couldn't help but make another chapter despite the fact that I have a chemistry exam in about 3 days…But I'm so happy everyone enjoyed it! Okay, so after this update do not expect anything again until mid-May. I have to continue on with 'Barging In Remixed' (an Ouran fanfic) and an original story I want to be starting up at FictionPress. More on that as it happens.

Your support means a lot to me! I am not promising a set date for when this story will be completed but I will complete it for sure! Your support keeps me driven! Please send any suggestions or comments or questions you have. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

I love you guys!

PS. Sorry it's so short :(


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I just want to give a shoutout to **LianaRamsay**, so much for all your feedback and suggestions. You have really helped me with character and plot development.

Also, please visit my profile to see my game plan for the stories I'm currently writing/revising.

So far with the story, I'm just introducing all the characters and their relationships and personalities. So yeah, keep on the love and here is a new chapter for you!

PS. Sorry it's not well-edited.

* * *

Somewhere in England-Present Time

"Have you packed up all your luggage then?" the young woman asked the young boy.

"I'm all set, Aunt Luna!" the boy replied with excitement. "I can't wait to see Uncle Harold once again! It's been a while."

A deep chuckle followed by a ruffle of the boy's hair made the young brown-haired boy to laugh. "He hasn't seen you since you were 13!" Neville chuckled.

"When are we leaving anyway?" he asked his pseudo-uncle.

"Well, when we have our baggage shrunk then we can go to the airport." Neville said. "Luna, dear, can you shrink his luggage then? I must go speak with some of Delia in the back," Neville requested.

"Of course, of course. Wouldn't want Delia to be swallowing up a poor stray now do we?" She smiled serenely as she gracefully walked up to their nephew's room.

Neville walked into the greenhouse and stroked the plants sitting on the table as he walked around. "When I lift the greenhouse barrier, I want you all to be on your best behavior. I don't want to see some poor fellow twitching spreading a rumour about the property being poisoned or 'bewitched' again." He said aloud, looking at his plants sternly. "That is Dalia's job, alright? Only when it's a last resort."

The plants seemed to agree. Some of the bulbous plants emitting some sweet-smelling fragrance while the plant vines crawled closer to Neville. "You tell the others okay?" Neville smiled, allowing a vine to wrap around his arm momentarily.

He stood up and went outside, the greenhouse dissolving immediately, leaving a bustling garden in its wake that looked completely non-magical.

"Dalia, protect the house without being obvious okay? I know the humans can get annoying sometimes." He said, talking to the Devil's Snare gently. "That's my girl. Don't go killing humans when they do stumble by? You know those crazy adventurers get lost here sometimes. But do get rid of the suspicious folks, if you know what I mean?" he asked the plant.

The plant seemed to give a groan as it shifted around the ground, barely noticeable that the magical plant was strategically placed around the house. It acts as a natural ward around the house that scares any stragglers away. Despite its aversion to light and warmth, Neville has cultivated Dalia to be able to tolerate at least the cool weather in England.

"Uncle Neville! Let's go!" the brown-haired boy ran excitedly towards him, tripping on the Devil's snare in the process.

"Teddy! What did I say about tripping on the Devil's Snare?" Neville scolded gently, his tone implying that this has happened on one too many occasions.

"Sorry, Dalia." He mumbled, petting the part he tripped on.

* * *

"Esme, we're home!" Harold called as he entered the kitchen. The woman popped out of the kitchen, smiling brightly at him.

"Harry dear." She greeted back. "How was the first day?" she asked.

"Ah, well, as usual." He replied nonchalantly. "Speaking of, we have—" Loud clamoring could be heard from outside

"Guests?" Esme's eyes brightened considerably. "Wonderful. I will prepare something right now!" she walked back into the kitchen, humming as she worked.

He walked back outside and watched everyone talk with each other. He also noted that as Edward and Bella talked animatedly, Jacob was silently fuming by his motorcycle. Seth tried to give back the helmet he wore but was just growled at by the teen. Seems there's some issues there.

He watched Emmett and Rosalie talking with each other, laughing none too quietly. Emmett grumbled quietly as he took out his wallet. "Oi, making more bets again are we?"

"And like usual, the queen lost the bet." Rosalie answered. "So pay up, kid."

"Kid? I'll show you a kid…" Emmett grumbled. He gave the money to the tall blonde as she laughed. "More shopping for me! Bella, Alice, I'll just be inside okay? I'll be helping Esme," she called out loudly as she headed to the door.

At this point, Bella had taken to talking to Alice, nodding in Rosalie's direction before she looked back at Alice, talking a mile a minute as Bella just smiled and nodded.

"So," Harold raised his eyebrows. "Another bet? Should I worry about gambling in the family?"

Emmett pulled his 'brother' close to him and wrapping an arm around him. "We were talking about how Jacob was so close to pulling Bella's hair when Edward decided to ride with me and Jasper since Bella was in the car." He said quietly, glancing at the boys.

"I bet that Jacob looks the type and Rosalie said Edward won't like it so Jacob won't pull her hair." Emmett explained.

"And I take it you did not win this bet of yours?" Harold asked.

"Nope. Now my shopping allowance is gone. And here I was thinking I can finally get those boots I wanted." Emmett sighed.

No one knows exactly where it came from, but Emmett, along with his sisters, developed an inane hobby of going shopping for no reason. Harold merely smiled and patted his head. "Chin up, I'm sure one day you'll be able to win with Rosalie."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Esme P…Cullen," Esme greeted, catching her slip quickly.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Jacob Black and this is Seth Clearwater. We're from the Quileute tribe." Jacob said, introducing him and his friend, Seth smiling brighter when Jacob pointed at him.

"You are Ephraim's descenants?" Esme asked in surprise. Jake merely nodded. "Well, make yourselves at home. I'm just so glad that the kids have made such great friends on the first day of school." She said.

"Hello dear, and you are…?"

"I'm Bella." She said quietly, smiling at the woman. "You're house is quite beautiful. Way better than how my mom decorates with her tacky decors." Bella said, covering her mouth when she realized what she said. Esme laughed.

"Thank you for the compliments. Don't worry, your mom won't know about the comment. It'll between the both of us." Esme laughed as she guided Bella into the kitchen. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Hook, line and sinker." Edward said, plopping down on the couch and setting his head up on Harold's lap.

"You know how Esme can be." Harold said in reply.

"Sire, how did you find your first day in Forks?" Edward asked politely, looking up at Harold.

"Seeing as how we made quite some acquaintances today and Ephraim's descendant doesn't hate us, I'd say it was quite pleasant." He said, carding his hand through his childe's hair. The boy's eyes flashed blue, looking at Harry.

"_Would you disapprove if I say Jacob is my fated mate?" _Edward asked. Harold looked at Jacob, who was simultaneously glaring at Emmett, who was watching a game with Jasper and keeping up a conversation with Seth; All of that while staring at Edward. Harold beckoned over to the shifters. "Jacob. Seth. Come, I wish to speak with you."

Jacob stood up immediately and sat across them, with Seth sitting beside his friend. The tall Quileute looked at the pair curiously.

"_Why should I disapprove? You can be with whoever you wish." _Harry replied simply. Edward smiled tenderly at his sire before standing up.

"Eddie, you're not trying to steal my boyfriend are you?" Draco teased the sheepish boy as he stood up but was pushed back down by Draco. Harold heard a mumble of 'He better damn not be', and pretended he didn't, a small smile quirking on his lips.

"Of course not!" He sat up immediately. "Calm down, I was joking. I swear you have no sense of humor around me. I quite enjoy my head on Harry's lap too." He ruffled the flustered boy's hair and kissed Harry's cheek in greeting. "Hey Jacob, Seth. Make yourselves at home. I'm sure Esme is making something nice for you."

"You got what you need, love?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "I'll just give Esme her grocery. I'll be in the basement if you need me, yeah?" He kissed Harry again before heading to the kitchen.

"I recommend speaking to Emmett." Harold said. Edward sat up and glanced over to the burly man.

"I guess tonight would be good."

"What? Why do you have to talk to Emmett? So he actually have some weird crush on you?" Jacob piped in suddenly, before his friend smacked him in the head for his brashness. "Seth, I'm still older than you, you know? So stop hitting me," he scowled at his best friend.

"Please, you jusr don't want me embarrassing you in front _of Edward," _Seth retaliated, making Jacob's face heat up.

Harold chuckled, as Edward suddenly looked sheepish. "Now then, Edward, why don't you take our guest to the kitchen while I speak with Mr. Black here?" he suggested.

"Come on, Seth," Edward said quickly, rushing out of the room.

"So," Harold clapped his hands together, looking at Jacob expectantly. The teen awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't mean to be so intrusive but I am under the assumption that you have a murderous intent on Emmett?" Harry asked bluntly. He waved his hands in the air randomly, his eyes glowing as he did so. Jacob spluttered as he tried to make an excuse.

"You may speak freely. No one shall hear of our conversations." Harry prodded gently, slightly amused.

"Uh, well yeah. But I don't know why. It's not like the guy did anything to me. Sorry, I guess," Jacob replied, mumbling because he wasn't really sorry about wanting to kill Emmett. He could smell Edward all over him!

"It's normal, I assure you." Harry patted Jacob's hair and his cheek. "Now you go and talk to your dad tonight when you return home. I think it is more appropriate if you speak to him about this matter. I just wanted to make sure of something."

"What?"

"That you don't _really _wish to kill them. Billy will tell you all you need to know, worry not. Now let's head into the dining hall—I mean, kitchen."

"Hey, Mr. Cullen—"

"I know I'm old Jacob, but Harry will do."

"Yeah, um, Harry, but why are you being so affectionate to me and all. We just met, like, today…" Jacob asked.

"That's because you are like family to me, Jacob. So were your grandfather and your father. And I have a feeling you will be family soon." He winked before walking out of the living room.

"Huh."

"Jacob! Oh my god, you have to try Mrs. Cullen's—I mean, Ms. Esme's pizza. Holy crap, I think I just died!"

"Seth, language," Jacob yelled as he walked into the kitchen, the source of the tantalizing smell.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come."

"I hope we're not too much of a bother here," Jacob said as he took a bite of half of the pizza. Gods, that was delicious.

"Oh, don't be silly. Esme just loves cooking for people. Rosalie does too when she's in the mood," Alice said, eating something that looked like a trail mix.

"Hey, I thought that va—" Seth asked before a large cough interrupted him. "Oh! Right, never mind." Seth flushed as he took two pizzas and turned it into a sandwich. He has almost forgotten the human girl that was happily conversing with her new girlfriends.

* * *

"Harry, I think we will be having visitors today," Alice abruptly informed Harold, who was lying down quietly.

Bella had left when she said that she had to catch up on her homework. Rosalie insisted to drive her home and had to be dragged out by Rosalie to comply. It was now just Jacob and Seth remaining in the house. The former was upstairs with Edward—door opened—while Seth was lounging on the couch with Emmett and Jasper.

"Ah yes, Luna, Neville and Teddy will be coming today." Harold said casually.

"Oh, that's nice…" Alice trailed off. "Wait a minute, who are they?" she asked curiously.

Harold turned to Alice. "I suppose I never really properly spoke of them when you were with me. It was only Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie who has met them; Draco knew them as well, of course." His phone buzzed. He handed the phone to the pixie-looking vampire, who answered the call for her.

"Yes, this is Alice Cullen…Uh, well no I guess he doesn't work very well with them…I'll let him know." Alice sang her goodbye as she hung up. "Yup, definitely guests." She grinned excitedly.

"Cursed phones with their touchable screens…" he grumbled.

"Harry, what's this about guests?" Esme entered the sitting room. Harold heard the television turn off from the other room as Jasper, Seth, and Emmett walked in.

"Harold, they're coming?' Edward said in excitedly as he jogged down the stairs. "Why did you not tell us?"

"Ed, who's they?" Jacob asked, trailing behind the vampire.

"You'll see. They're really old ah…acquaintances of Harry." Edward explained, trying to simplify the somewhat complicated relationships of his sire to Jacob.

He said, opening the door. "Would I keep something like this from you, Edward? I just found out this afternoon and I have not had the chance to mention it." Harold replied, pointedly looking at Edward with a hint of amusement as the boy stammered.

"You always did have good timing for everything, Harold." The deep voice teased.

"Long time no see, Neville!" Harold's eyes brightened considerably. Harold has not seen Neville since he turned Rosalie, at least 60 years ago.

"Hello, Harry." Neville greeted, pulling Harry in for a bone-crushing hug. "It's been 60 years too long, hasn't it?" he said, releasing his brother in all but blood. "That it has!" Harold chuckled.

A blur tackled him to the ground, catching him off guard. "Teddy," Harold exclaimed in surprise. "Rambunctious as always, aren't we?" Harry stood, ruffling his nephew's hair into disarray.

Loud footsteps could be heard descending from the basement. "I sensed some familiar magic, Har-bear. What's going on?" Draco came up from his potions lab and got a clearer feel of the new auras that was in the house right now. "It can't possibly be…Neville? Luna? Is that really you?" Draco gasped in shock.

"Still as handsome as you were 100 years ago, aren't you?" A voice giggled from the doorway. "Luna!" he shouted, hugging her tightly. "I have not seen you in so long! I never thought I'd see you again!" He said, tearing up. He let go of her and flung himself at Neville as well.

"Nev!" he cried. The brawny man just laughed deeply and crushed the blond against his chest. "You can't believe how much we missed you. For about 100 years you were gone." Neville said as he hugged one of his oldest friends.

"If my arms weren't full of Teddy, I would have sent hexes on both of you. I'm still here, you know." Harold teased, still cuddling his nephew.

The Cullens who have not known Luna and Neville prior to today were a bit overwhelmed by the arrival of vampires that had the same eyes as their Harold did. And if they weren't mistaken, the boy that they had with them was an immortal child.

"No, Theodore is not an immortal child…not anymore at least. He's all grown up now." Edward said from his post near the ladder, addressing everyone's thoughts.

"Uncle Eddie?" Teddy said, letting go of Harry. "Hi Uncle Eddie! It's been a while huh? And I told you to stop calling me that weird name. 'It's simply maddening' as Uncle Harry would say," he said, grinning brightly at the man. He walked over and hugged the copper-haired boy. He looked to his left and saw Rosalie smiling brightly at him.

"Auntie Rosie! Can I give you a hug? I promise I won't bite you this time!" he said, making Rosalie laugh as she walked closer.

"My little man is all grown up now, look at you!" she gushed, pulling him in to hug him tightly. "I missed you so much, Teddy-bear!" she laughed, calling Teddy the nickname Rosalie gave him all those years ago. Teddy hugged back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey Teddy. Do you still remember me? I met you when you were this high," Draco said, his hand gesturing on his hips to demonstrate Teddy's height, "And you were this bloodthirsty," Draco spread his arms as wide as he could, making everyone laugh.

Teddy bounded over to Draco's side and tentatively wrapped his arms around the man from so long ago.

"Well, yeah. It's kinda hard to forget the smell of your blood from when I was still a newborn," Teddy said, scratching his head sheepishly, his hair turning blond as he did so.

"So Harold, are you going to introduce us to your family?" Luna asked. Harold walked over to her and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Yes, of course," Harry turned to his other family members. "Everyone, this is Luna and Neville, my siblings. And Teddy, my nephew."

"So, are they your actual siblings? No offense, but you guys don't really look alike," Jacob said sheepishly.

"Well, no. We aren't related by blood. But with what we've been through and the things we've seen, I think it's acceptable to consider each other as siblings." Luna explained.

* * *

They were currently sitting in the parlor, with everyone looking at the strangers with open curiosity and vice versa.

"So, this is what you've been up to Harry. You've found yourself some lovely family members." Luna observed, nodding approvingly. Harold's coven beamed with pride at hearing that. "Where is Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is out working at the hospital at the moment." Esme replied.

"So Teddy, how many birthdays have I missed?" Harold asked, turning to his nephew only to find him in a strange staring match with Seth, sitting across Teddy. Both were trying to avert each other's eyes while simultaneously trying to catch a glimpse of each other. Harold quite enjoyed their interaction that he almost forgot his question. He cleared his throat.

"What was that Uncle Harry?" he asked, dazed.

"I said, how many birthdays have I missed now?" he repeated, an amused smile finding its way onto the handsome face as he looked at the flustered face.

"Well last time you saw me, I was only nine. So about five birthdays now?" he counted before he turned his shining eyes at his uncle.

"I have some gift-giving to catch up to then, don't I?"

"Heck yeah!" he whooped before regaining his composure. "I mean, thanks Uncle Harry." He said, a bit more reserved than usual.

"So, you were turned when you were only a child?" Jasper asked curiously. He thought that immortal children were forbidden and that the Volturi had killed all of them.

"I might have been really blood thirsty when I was young but it was only for ten years. Besides, Aunt Luna and Uncle Nev kept me in line when Uncle Harry wasn't there." He explained quickly. "I'm fourteen now in human appearance and I stop growing when I'm seventeen." He said proudly.

* * *

Carlisle was not aware that his family was entertaining guests. In fact, this was the first time they had ever tried to do so. He pulled up into the driveway, continuing to curiously look at the cars.

He got out and immediately smelled familiar scents. His eyes opened in surprise and flew to the door.

"Harold—!" Carlisle yelled before he was tackled.

"Dr. Carlisle! It's me Teddy! Do you remember me? Huh?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Of course, I remember you Theodore. How could I forget an energetic child such as you?" Carlisle answered fondly. "I was the one that watched over you many times as well."

"What did we say about tackling people earlier, Teddy?" Luna asked sternly, a straight face on her features but amusement danced in her eyes.

"That I should not do it because it's very intrusive. Sorry Dr. Carlisle," Teddy said solemnly.

"It's quite alright, Teddy," Carlisle said. "It's not everyday that someone tackles me to the ground here." He laughed. "Hello, Luna. It has been a long time. Way too long." He said, drawing her in for an embrace.

"Carlisle, you could've just told one of us and we would've been glad to help you out." Jasper called from the kitchen.

"Whatever, Jas." Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Go find someone else to bug."

His siblings could sometimes be so annoying. To outsiders, it was common knowledge that Carlisle that was the father of the 'adopted' kids. He does look like he's 24, after all. But in his coven, they all knew it was Harry that was their father. Even if he doesn't look the part, Harold certainly acts like a father.

"Neville, it has been too long!" Carlisle laughed, hugging the other man as well. "We must discuss some more about your plants…herbology! 60 years of potions an such.

"Always right into business, aren't you, Carlisle?" Neville said amusedly.

Harold clasped his hands together, smiling. He was so glad to have his family together at last.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the story so far! I am finished all my hard exams so I only have one more to do, break for a week then Summer school!

Make sure you hit that REVIEW button for some love~ I do enjoy it every time my phone beeps to let me know someone has favorited, followed and even reviewed my story. It gives me the good tingles in my heart.

PS. If you give me prompts and one-shot ideas, I might write them (given if I have time).


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I remember a reader asking for some more scenes with Harry/Draco, so I put a little one in. Chapter 5 or 6 I'm going to add in the conflict, most likely. I can't keep dragging this.

Thank you for reviewer, DTDY! I couldn't send you a PM so I just put it up here ;)

UPDATE: From now on, I will constantly change the notes I have on my profile for this story so make sure you read it as it will change a lot. It will tell you if I am updating or not, any plot ideas I might have. You, my readers, can definitely change the way the story is going so feel free to send me a PM.

* * *

That same evening…

"Hey, dad." Jacob called. "Seth is staying over tonight, is that cool?" he asked his father who was watching the television.

"Sure, son. Seth is welcome here anytime," Billy said distractedly as he watched a football match on TV. The young shapeshifters looked at each other before they nodded and sat beside Billy.

"Dad, Harry told me to ask you about something." Jacob started.

"You met him then?"

"Yeah, he goes to Forks High too, of all places." Jacob replied.

Billy chuckled. "He did say something about that when we met. Didn't think he'd actually do it."

"It was different but they seemed to fit in. Anyway, he mentioned something that happened to grandpa when he was younger and met grandma for the first time and that I should ask you about it because I should really probably know it."

Billy stiffened and he turned off the TV. "Did you meet someone today, Jacob? Probably someone special?"

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, I met the Cullen coven today. I guess they're pretty special." He shurugged. "They're just like how gramps said they were, except there's more of 'em now." Jacob said before his eyes brightened. "All of them were so nice, especially Edward. Have you met him, dad? He's quite the music geek and he can play the piano just like that crazy guy Beet—Beethover or something," Jacob rambled, a sappy grin on his face.

"Oh jeez…" Billy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't think it was possible, but I guess anything can happen…"

"What's wrong dad? Do you not like Edward? I swear he's really nice!" Jacob said defensively.

"No, Jake nothing like that. I know all about them. But," Billy said, "I think you've imprinted." Jacob looked at him blankly.

"When you first saw him, did you feel like everything in the world seemed to center around Edward and when you saw him for the first time, you thought he was the most beautiful thing on earth?"

Jacob nodded incredulously. "Yeah, yeah. Exactly like that." Jacob said in a daze. "And it still feels that way when I think about it."

"So you did imprint on Edward, son. You've got this sappy grin on you at the mention of his name," he said, pointing at Jacob's bright face.

He quickly wiped it off. "What's wrong with grinning?" Jacob said defensively.

"Dude, you're not even gay and you didn't even bat an eye when you just told your old man you dig guys now!" Seth exclaimed. "Uh, not that there's anything wrong with that." Seth said quickly.

"Uh, well Edward isn't any guy, thank you! He's a vampire!" Jacob retorted. "Honestly, Seth. And it's not like I like guys all of a sudden. Just him." Jacob ended his rant with a sigh.

"Alright, no need to argue," Billy said. "I'm proud that Jake has imprinted. It means he has found his true love, even if it is sooner that I expected. Bring him here for dinner one day," Billy said, before wheeling himself towards the fridge.

"Wait, Jake. I-I think I imprinted too," Seth said, stuttering.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw him for the first time, it was like my stomach was filled with butterflies and there were strings of light that just surrounded him and they were all connected to me." Seth breathed. "And I thought he had the most brilliant grin ever. It was like a ray of sunlight," he said, adopting a sappy grin.

"Are you sure it isn't just a crush?" Jacob asked.

"No!" Seth replied quickly. "I've never been sure of anything in my life." Seth retorted. Jacob's face brightened.

"Who'd you imprint on then?" Jake grinned, nudging the boy's shoulder.

"Teddy."

* * *

"Em, can we, uh, talk?" Edward said hesitantly from the doorway to their bedroom.

"Yeah, Eddie. I was thinking the same thing." Emmett said, turning so that he can face the mind-reader from his position.

Emmett opened his arms slightly towards Edward. "Come here," he called, smiling. Edward seemed to hesitate. He was suddenly started to levitate above the floor and towards the bed.

"So, I think we're going to be talking about Jacob aren't we?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Edward. "So he's your mate then?" he continued to ask.

"Em, I'm sorry that—"

"Ed, there's nothing to be sorry for. Remember it was our deal forty years ago that when we find our mates we will stop what we're doing?" Emmett said. "So, you've found your mate. I'm happy for you, Eddie. " he said, pressing a kiss to Edward's hair.

"I know I just met him and I sound like a pedophile falling on love someone physically two years younger than me but I know it's him. My true soulmate, just like Harold told us." Edward explained, turning in Emmett's arms to face the telekinetic vampire.

"You think it'll be okay if I can get you to myself for one last night?" Emmett asked sadly.

"I can't, Em." The telepath answered. "You know I'll always love you though, right? We just can't do what we used to anymore." Edward pressed his lips against Emmett's briefly.

"You'll find your mate soon. I can feel it." Edward smiled. "Are we going to be okay, do you think? And you and Jacob?"

"I guess we'll see, Edward. We'll see." Emmett pulled Edward to his arms tightly one last time, knowing that this will be the last time he will be able to hold him so closely.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Harry?" _

"_Yes, love?" _

"_You just seemed so lost in your book. I wanted to make sure I don't lose you for the rest of the day," The blond said amusedly. Harry smiled, looking up from his book._

"_There is nothing wrong with getting lost in a book. The writers in this century are quite brilliant." Harry commented, moving from his seat to sit beside Draco._

"_Must we attend one of Shakespeare's plays again? We just watched one last night," Draco said, resting his head lightly on Harry's shoulder. "Perhaps not tonight. If it is not what you wish, my love." Harry replied, before he lifted one of Draco's hands and kissed it._

_End Flashback_

"I can't fathom the fact that William of all people would become popular. His plays aren't even that good. Romeo and Juliet?" Draco snorted. "What is that all about? I think our love story is much better than that, Harry." Draco said, before he took a bite of his homemade lasagna.

"And you know those photos that they have of him?" he continued, waiting for the others to nod. "He wasn't even that good looking." Draco said shaking his head. "They exaggerated his looks in his photos, that's for sure." He snorted.

"Draco, just because the bloke didn't give you the lead role in Hamlet does not mean you have to spite him." Harry chided. "And not that I am defending him, but he was not a bad-looking lad, he was pretty…fit." He added the last part thoughtfully.

Draco was mumbling dangerously under his breath, making Harry look at him curiously before it clicked. Sometimes Draco could be so green with envy it was adorable.

"Draco," Harry grasped the sides of the blond's face so that he could look at the wizard's silver eyes. "There could be hundreds of men vying for my heart and body, but I will belong only to you." Harry declared. Any girl who heard the proclamation swooned deliriously and giggled when they saw Draco crack a bright smile.

"Damn Potter…why do you have to know me so well?" he murmured before kissing the black-haired vampire chastely. Harry smiled brightly at Draco, getting lost in his bright, silver eyes.

* * *

"So…are they always…like that?" Jacob said in between bites of his pizza. He glanced at Edward, whose lips were quirked with mild amusement. Jacob hurriedly chewed and swallowed his food and wiping his mouth.

Seth just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"What?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Well, look at them. It's like they're talking straight out of a romance novel!" Jacob said.

"Yes, that was what we call flirting nowadays, Jakey," Rosalie spoke up. "It was just such a romantic time back in those days. All guys think about these days now is how to get it on with girls and get drunk on booze." She said the last part louder than usual, earning the attention of some neighboring tables.

"Rosie's right. In my time, you must court girls properly before you can pursue a relationship with them." Edward explained.

"Have you ever, um, courted anyone?" Jacob asked timidly, secretly hoping he didn't. Edward smiled wistfully at the shape-shifter.

"I did. It was what was expected of me back then. But there wasn't anyone that caught my interest." Edward replied. He looked at Jacob straight in the eye. "No one until now."

* * *

"How is your first week of school so far?" a voice called from behind him, prompting Harry to turn around.

"Ms. Bella Swan," he said before he motioned to the chair beside him. They were currently in history class waiting for their teacher to show up. "Please sit."

"Uh, I think calling me Bella would be fine." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Alright then, Bella. Call me Harry." He grinned charmingly. "As for high school, let's just say I've been in one too many so it's not anything special here." He said as he leaned back on his chair. Suddenly, his pocket started beeping.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I'm getting one of those instant telegrams—er, messages," Harry said, pulling a phone out of his pocket.

"Oh darn, I must have missed the message," he said sadly. "The screen has gone dark…"

"Just press that small button on the top." Bella said helpfully.

Harry looked at the phone cautiously. He hesitantly pressed the button, which cause the screen to light up. "Oh you were right. Thank you, Bella. I have forgotten how this blasted contraption works." He said.

"No probs…" she said uncertainly, unsure if he was just messing with her.

"How about you, Bella, how are you liking school then?" Harry asked as he tried to tap a message with his phone.

"It's nice here. Before I moved here permanently, I used to live in Florida with my mom and her husband, Phil. It was bright and sunny all the time. Not like how it is here." Bella compared. "But it feels much more homey here." She added with a nod.

"And everyone? How are they treating you?" Harry continued, swearing under his breath as he kept typing the wrong thing on the screen.

Bella pretended not to notice Harry's obvious diffuculty with the phone as she replied. "Being in such a small town makes me feel kind of like a celebrity here because everyone seems to know you," Bella disclosed uncomfortably. "But they're very welcoming. And Rosie has been really nice," she added with a smile. Then a question popped up in her mind.

"By the way, how is Rosalie related to you?" she asked. "I know you have last names but she mentioned you're related."

"We're…cousins." Harry replied, as he not so discreetly shoved the phone in his pocket. "I'm glad everyone is making you feel welcome. Rosalie rarely gets friendly with other strangers because we move around a lot." Harry explained. "So," Harry hummed, "there must be something about you, Ms. Bella. Something that she is fond of." He tapped her nose playfully with the pen he picked up before he turned to the teacher.

* * *

"Will Teddy be attending school too?" Esme asked Luna.

Because of Esme's status as the 'mother' of the Cullens to the public eye since she looked the oldest, she rubbed it in Rosalie and Alice's faces because she didn't have to go to school with them. She was at the house that Neville and Luna recently bought prior to their arrival. Since Esme wanted some time to get to know people from Harry's previous coven, she thought it be nice to visit them.

"Of course I am!" Teddy said loudly as he entered the room.

"Teddy, what did I say about barging in other people's conversations?" Luna said patiently.

"Not to do so because it is very rude," he mumbled. "But I wish to go to school! That way, the following year I can be with Seth!" he said. His eyes widened before quickly. "I mean with Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, Uncle Edward and Auntie Rose too!" he rambled.

"Then I guess we will have to enroll Teddy in middle school," Luna said before she sighed. "Oh dear, they sure will have an interesting year in store for them." She giggled before standing up and opening the door.

"Good afternoon, Seth." Luna greeted. "You'd like to talk to us about something? Come right in." she smiled knowingly, opening the door slightly.

Seth could only stand at the door nervously, unsure how everything would end up. "Y-Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you and Neville and Ted. If you wouldn't mind?" He requested.

* * *

Okay, damn. That's all that seems appropriate for this chapter. I'm just going to write the plot and everything before I start posting again. There are still lots of development happening. Maybe I'll put all the crazy fun adventure in a separate story and focus just on all the characters and their relationships for now…What do you think? Leave me a review on what you think! Thanks for reading everyone ^^

* * *

SPOILER ALERT: Here are the Cullen's powers, which have already appeared in earlier chapters.

Harold Potter-Cullen (Harry Cullen): Wizard-Vampire Hybrid. He can use 70% of his original magic. He is the true sire of the 'Cullen' clan.

Edward Potter-Cullen (Edward Cullen): Harry's third childe after Harry bit him in order to save him from Influenza. His power allows him to be telepathic, allowing him to read the current thoughts of any being. Along with that, he can send telepathic thoughts or memories to others as a way to communicate. His eyes flicker to an electric blue whenever he sends out thoughts.

Rosalie Potter-Cullen (Rosalie Hale): Harry found Rosalie when she was near death after getting gang-raped. In addition to the unrivaled beauty she possesses (even by vampire standards), she is able to charm any non-magical creature to do what she instructs them. The limitation of her power is that she cannot control their speech because they enter a trance when Rosalie uses her gift. Her eyes glow an electric blue when she uses it.

Emmett Potter-Cullen: Changed by Harry by Rosalie's request when they found him mauled by a bear. Along with his immense strength, which rivals newborns, he has the ability to move solid matter with his mind. He can move matter or give something a 'psychic shove'. His power is limited to three times the weight he can lift physically. His eyes glow an electric blue whenever he uses his powers.

More will be released as the powers of the characters manifest. I don't want to spoil the whole thing for you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I need a really nice BETA. Like really.

The 'updates' you see here are from my profile page, which I update constantly so make sure you check it out a lot as well. I usually write during the evenings.

_0000_

Jacob was the first one out of his class, attempting to look casual as he tried to hurry his way to Edward's class, which was a floor away. Despite the heavy traffic of teenagers slowly walking in the halls, the wolf managed to catch his imprint just as he was about to leave his classroom.

"Oh, hey Jay," Edward greeted when he saw Jacob. Jacob did not return the greeting, instead looking to see who waved back

"Jacob? I said hey," Edward said unsurely. He was sure the Quileute werewolves had an excellent sense of hearing. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked. Jacob's heart started beating faster as he realized that Edward's body was in such close distance to him.

"U-Uh…I, uh…" Before he could reply, however, an arm was slung over his shoulders, making him snap out of his daze.

"Emmett." He greeted shortly, before he tried to pry off the man. The burly vampire's arm kept him from leaving, however. He growled lowly. "No need to be so stiff with me, wolfie." He chuckled as they started to walk.

Jacob attempted to separate himself by discreetly elbowing Emmett to no avail, earning him strange looks from other students. An amused chuckle came from the burly vampire, the light tickle on his side. "I don't need your crappy jeep. I have my bike—"

"Which can go on the back of the pickup." Edward interrupted Jacob's tirade. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Fork's shopping district and uh…hang out. It's why Emmett offered a ride."

"Alright…" Jacob said warily. "But with him?"

"It's my car," Emmett grinned. "I have to drive since technically, Edward isn't legal enough to drive yet. In human eyes, anyway."

"Please, Jay?" Edward smiled crookedly, making Jacob grin.

"Okay then," he sighed, he knew he couldn't ignore his imprint's request. Especially when he calls him 'Jay'.

_0000_

"A movie theater? I think I've been to one of those before, Draco." Harry huffed as he drove through the intersection.

Tonight was one of those nights that Draco liked to arrange for just the two of them; no homework or anything to worry about, just some much needed bonding time. A Tonight the blond decided that they were going to see a human film together in a cinema, something he had yet to experience.

"You may have been to one, but I haven't! Been too busy tracking you down during those years, haven't I? Besides, isn't 'going to the movies' a human thing that all modern couples do these days?" he added, stressing the words 'normal' and 'modern' to his bonded. "Shouldn't we try to act like a normal, present-day couple?" he hinted.

"I don't think it's _necessary _for us to see a movie in order to be seen as a couple," Harold sighed, parking the car onto a parking spot across the theatre, "Especially with all affectionate gestures you give me in between our classes." Harold smirked at his bonded, his blue eyes amused. "But you are right, as usual. I don't see the harm of us going into a theatre and watching a nice movie and just not think about anything else."

Harold put the car into park and turned off the engine before he quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Draco. "My dragon," he said, offering his hand.

"Stop treating me like I'm a lady," Draco grumbled but nonetheless took the vampire-wizard's hand. Harold wrapped his arms around his bonded's side as they walked towards the movie theatre, uncaring of the stares and whispers they received from some of the older citizens of Forks.

"Just so you know, you're paying for the movies." Draco remarked, turning to Harold. "The boyfriend has to pay for the dates, you know. Like in those movies I see on the telly."

"'Course, love."

_0000_

The three arrived at the small shopping district of Forks. Quaint-looking shops stood side by side along the small two-way street of Forks. It was a small area but nonetheless busy, with people walking up and down the streets and many young adults strolled along the shops aimlessly.

"Here we are," Emmett announced as he parked the car on the side of the street. It was a quiet car ride for the three of them, where Emmett tried to rile up Jacob several times. Emmett sighed when he looked through the rear view mirror. Neither Edward nor Jacob made an attempt to move; they were too busy trying to steal glances at each other. His eyes flickered electric blue as the back passenger doors swung open, which took Jacob and Edward out of their daze.

"Uh…Oh, we're here!" Edward blurted out, looking at the shopping district.

"Yes, Eddie. We have been here for about five minutes now," Emmett remarked sarcastically. "Now, get out. I have…things to do." The burly vampire said, making shooing gestures.

"Thanks, Em! I owe you!" Edward merely replied as he stepped out of the car, Jacob quickly following after him.

"So even though we've already broken up, can I still get a goodbye kiss?" Emmett grinned impishly. Jacob glared heatedly towards Emmett, who just grinned brighter.

"You are such a kid," Edward chuckled before kissing Emmett's forehead. "Now go do your possibly lecherous 'to-do list'." Edward waved, smiling at the boy. The jeep's car roared to life as Emmett turned on the engine. He saluted Jacob and Edward.

"Don't pounce him too soon, wolfie!" Emmett called out as he drove away, causing the pedestrians to incredulously stare after the loud vehicle.

Edward shook his head exasperatedly before he turned to Jacob. "Come on, Jay, Brenda's diner has the best burgers in town."

"Okay." Jacob complied.

They walked down the paved streets quietly, their bodies so close that Edward felt the warmth radiate from Jacob as if it was his own body heat. They would quickly avoid each other's gazes whenever their arms would occasionally bump against each other's. When they reached the diner, Edward opened the door for Jacob.

The diner had a cozy and inviting atmosphere to it, much like many of the shops that lined the streets. Jacob and Edward quickly moved towards one of the vacant booths in the corner.

"Get whatever you like, Jay. I did invite you after all," Edward said, gesturing to the menu.

"Are you sure? I can pay for myself," Jacob argued to no avail.

"I don't think so." Edward replied. "But maybe next time you can—" He added but stopped short when he realized what he said.

Jacob froze when he heard Edward's words. Before Edward could take back what he said, a dark-haired waitress approached their table. "What can I get you?" she asked blandly, not looking up from her notepad.

Both men snapped out of their stupor and quickly raised their menus above their faces. "Give me, uh, three orders of your hamburger combo and a large drink." Jacob stuttered, looking at the girl. Her eyes grew wide in surprise at the bulk of the order, making her look up and see the two boys seated at the booth.

"Alright then," she said as she scribbled the order down. "Did you want the fries or the baked potatoes?" she asked.

"Give him both. I'm sure he's famished," the copper-haired boy across the other replied. "And I will have a salad, please and thank you," he added quickly.

"Oh…kay then. We'll be right back with your feast—um, order," she said before she quickly retreated back to the kitchen, no doubt to tell all the other workers in the diner about the huge orders.

"Thanks again, Ed…Uh, Edward." Jacob blurted out, looking at the vampire.

"You can call me Ed, Jacob. I don't mind. As long as you don't mind me calling you Jay," he said lightly, in an attempt to dissipate the awkward atmosphere. Jacob nodded quickly. They sat at the table quietly, the tension dissipating.

"Hey, aren't you a vampire?" Jacob asked suddenly but covertly, glancing over his shoulders to see if anyone heard him.

"I think that was a given, Jay."

Jacob ignored the comment and continued. "Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes. "What I was gonna ask was, why are you ordering food? Aren't you supposed to hate like the taste of human food?" He asked curiously.

Edward smirked. "You sure some stuff about vampires don't you?" he asked. Secretly, he was delighted that Jacob has a lot of knowledge about vampires from his grandfather and that he actually remembered them.

He looked at Jacob's eyes and he pushed out a thought towards his mate, whose eyes widened. Edward wasn't sure if it was because his eyes glowed blue or because of the thought.

_Draco, Harry's soulmate, is wicked at making potions. He managed to invent a little something that allows our tongue to temporarily have human taste buds. It's quite ingenious. The taste is something left to be said, however. _Edward explained.

"Forget that! You just spoke in my head! How the _heck _did you do that?" Jacob whispered harshly in surprise.

Edwarsd said nothing, gazing at Jacob with a curious gaze. No matter how much he has tried, he just couldn't read the boy's mind. But he could still send thoughts. That's never happened to him before.

"The food's coming." He said as he took the fork on his table. "Haven't had a plain, old salad in a while."

_0000_

The loud sounds coming from every side of the theatre made Harold cringe. No wonder humans had a horrible sense of hearing. If they constantly exposed their ears to this sort of noise, they would be deaf by the time their forty!

"Harry, will you stop?" Draco sighed, rubbing one of Harry's thighs. The black-haired male turned to him.

"Stop what?" he replied and continued to glare at the large speakers around the huge theatre.

"I can practically hear your thoughts, you know," the blond drawled. "It's too loud in here, you think your seat is very dirty and blah blah blah." Harry huffed, annoyed that he was so transparent. Then again, this was Draco after all. He knew everything about Harold.

"Had I known you were so dead set against—"

Draco's words died down when he felt lips suddenly pressed against his own. His tense body relaxed and the frown on his face slowly disappeared, as Harold pulled him closer. He pulled away and looked at the wizard.

"Just because you're a great kisser does not mean that you can act so huffy, you old man."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know you really wanted to experience watching at the cinemas…I'll just remain quiet here."

"No, you have to like it too," Draco sighed. "Otherwise, this whole date thing won't work! For a guy that's seen everything, you're so unaware sometimes." The blond said, rolling his eyes.

The lights in the theatre dimmed until it was gone, signaling the beginning of the movie. The audience quieted down, prompting Harold and Draco to end their conversation. Though they both knew it might continue in the car.

0000

"Who knew that humans were able to portray Quidditch so accurately? It looked like they were truly flying!" Harold excitedly relayed to his smug lover. When the movie started, Harold barely paid any attention. That is, until he saw the main character, Barry Totter, hop on a broom and fly after a glass ball. Then he saw the Quidditch matches. It was like being back in Hogwarts again.

"Maybe the author is actually a witch or an aware human. She was awfully creative with the stories though." Draco mused as he looked at the quaint shops on the streets with mild interest.

"Yeah maybe. You think she played Quidditch? And those bright spells! Who knew that are new spells that are much simpler to cast? Maybe I should give them a try." Harold contemplated.

"For all we know, those spells are completely bogus. What the heck is an expelliarmus?" Draco scoffed.

"Well we won't know until we find out. I'll have to pull out the old wand when we get back." He said, eyes gleaming. It has been quite a while since he had cast spells using his beloved wand. Maybe it has changed forms too.

"You are such a cute nerd, Harry."

"A…nerd? Is that not one of those people that adores technology? Dragon, I'm sure you know that technology and I simply don't work together."

"I meant in a wizard sense, Harry. You are the only wizard I know that is excited about trying out possibly dangerous spells."

"I don't know what you're on about." Harry denied, stepping on the pedal as he sped home.

0000


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If you read the first chapter, there is a correction I need to make. Harold did not turn Alice first. She was turned sometime around the 20th century (or 1900s) but I haven't specified. Sorry for the huge mistake, I forgot to put that fact in my notes.

0000

Luna looked at the clouds idly as she sat on the rocking chair in the back porch, humming a quiet tune.

"Hello Luna," Alice said from the door.

"Alice, there you are. I thought you wouldn't make it in time," she smiled. "Please, seat." Luna gestured to the chair that was suddenly beside her. Luna's eyes glazed over, her eyes turning cloudy, as her gaze seemed to look far ahead. Alice looked incredulously at the vampire-wizard.

_She's a bloody seer! _Thought Alice in surprise, plopping on her chair. Never in her life had she heard of other seers before.

Luna started to blink rapidly as the cloudiness of her eyes began to clear. Her eyebrows creased slightly, an expression that signals her slight distress.

"Well?" Alice urged in curiosity.

"Well what? What I saw?" Luna asked lightly.

"What else do you think I meant?"

"I am sorry, Alice. There are grave consequences when one attempts to tamper with the inevitable future," Luna paused, "The inevitable future that I can See."

0000

"So, you kids have fun?" Emmett asked from the front seat as Jacob and Edward slid into the back seats.

"Just drive, Emmett. You don't have to be such a nosy bugger." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I swear dad's mannerisms rub off on you sometimes. What's wrong, first date didn't turn out too well?" the driver grinned, looking at the annoyed vampire and shape shifter in the back.

"It wasn't a date, Emmett!" Edward said quickly as Jacob cleared his throat and shifted his gaze at the window, cheeks tinged mildly.

"Jay and I just hung out at the diner. Right Jay?" Edward said once he calmed down, looking at Jacob for support.

"Yeah," Jacob supplied. "Wait, who do you call dad? Harold?" he added. Edward and Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah,"

"He lets you call him dad?" Jacob asked curiously. "Even though you look almost the same age?"

"When we can get away with it," Edward replied. "Which is most of the time." Emmett added.

Whenever Jacob was with Edward, there was just a feeling of closeness he's never had with anyone before. He could ask Edward anything and he wouldn't make Jacob feel like a clueless kid. He felt comfortable asking Edward things. Except when they were around Emmett. There was just something about the burly vampire that made him feel insecure about his friendship with Edward.

"So, Em, can we drop Jacob off at his house?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Can I just chuck him out of the truck right now to or do I have to drive him all the way to his place?" Emmett said jokingly.

"Just drive, Emmett." Edward ordered, looking at the man sternly through the rearview mirror.

"I can just run home," Jacob spoke up. "I am a wolf after all."

"Don't be silly. _Emmett," _Edward said pointedly, "can drive you." Edward said.

"Alright, thanks then." Jacob said, slumping back to his seat.

"You know I can't wait when you can get your own stupid license so I don't have to be your chauffeur." Emmett complained. "I mean, technically, you know how to drive right?"

"You sure are whiny for a vampire," Jacob blurted out before he could stop himself.

Emmett grinned cheekily, looking at Jacob through the windshield. "You better believe it."

The drive to the Quileute land was a quiet one as they sped by the thick forest. When they reached Jacob's neighborhood, Emmett slowed the car speed down considerably. When they arrived at Jacob's house, the door opened to reveal Billy.

"Come on, you can come meet my dad." Jacob said as he opened the door.

"But—" Edward tried to say but the boy was already out the door. "Come on, let's not be disrespectful." Emmett nudged Edward.

"Good evening, fellas." Billy said, wheeling down to the garage to meet his son's friends.

"Hello, sir. I'm Edward Cullen," the copper-haired vampire said nervously, shaking hands with Jacob's father.

Billy's eyes lightened up in recognition with the name. "Oh, so you're Edward. What a nice young man you are," He greeted jovially.

Edward focused in on the man's thoughts. One minute he could hear his thoughts, and then suddenly it became overlapped with a native song. He looked at the old man in surprise.

"Heard many things about you and your coven." Billy winked at Edward. "Edward the mind-reader. Harold has told me all about his lovely coven." He chuckled.

"Big, buff vampire, bright grin. You must be Emmett. The Hercules." Billy laughed, moving to Emmett who was nodding in agreement.

"The one and only, sir. It's nice to meet Jacob's father. Now I know where he got his good looks," Emmett said charmingly, making Billy scoff. "I am an old man, now. There is no need to flatter me. Would you all like to come in? Paul is just finishing up something for me."

"I think we'll be fine, Billy but thank you for your hospitality." Edward said.

"Why didn't you just call me, dad?" Jacob was quick to ask.

"Seth told me that you were going to go with your friends." Billy said dismissively. "I'll let you off the hook this time since it was only with the Cullens." Billy turned back to the vampires. "It was good to meet you both, please visit anytime."

"Hey, Billy what's takin' you so long?" A voice called from the doorway before a man as muscular as Emmett appeared by the doorway. "Figure I'd call you before I eat all your food."

"I was just meeting some of the Cullens. Come over here," he called back. The man pushed off from leaning on the doorframe and approached the group slowly.

"Paul, this is Edward," Billy nodded his head towards the copper-haired vampire. "Edward, good to meet a decent leech for once," Paul greeted, firmly shaking the hand offered to him. Edward smirked.

"Emmett, this is Paul." Billy said, motioning to the other vampire.

"Hey there, Paul," Emmett greeted, offering his hand.

"Back at ya, Emmett…" Paul said, looking at the burly vampire.

When their eyes locked onto each other's, Paul's heart stopped beating as his world tore itself apart. His heart, mind and soul seemed to implode within him and reform so that it exists only for one purpose: Emmett Cullen.

On the other end of the handshake, Emmett's usual grin slid off his face and replaced with awe at seeing the most beautiful face he has ever laid his eyes on. His mind screamed for him to never let the man's hands go.

_Holy shit I just found my mate._

"Hey! Are we still eating or what?" Jacob cleared his throat loudly, forcing the two men to jump off and release their handshake. Which neither one wanted to end.

"U-Uh yeah, we should do that...eating. Right." Paul stuttered. "Bye, good to meet you both." He said, running back inside the house, confusion written all over his face.

"Did he just say 'good to meet you both' or am I finally hard of hearing, like you?" Jacob said incredulously to his dad.

"Mind your manners, boy." Billy scolded in a light manner. "Go wash up and eat before Paul and Seth end up eating all the food. Good night, Edward, Emmett." He nodded his head before he started to go back up the house.

"Thanks, Billy." Edward said. "See you at school, Jay." Edward smiled sappily at the werewolf who unknowingly grinned with tinted cheeks.

"See ya, Ed."

"Uh…" was all Emmett could say, still in a dazed state of mind.

0000

"You know, no one will be back until later," Carlisle said casually as he changed out of his hospital clothes to something more suitable. "Jasper and Rosalie are out shopping. Alice is over at Luna's. Draco and Harold are watching a movie. Emmett is off somewhere. And Edward is out with Jacob."

"And?" Esme asked from the other side of their bedroom. She put down the book she was reading down on the small dresser beside her chair.

"We could, you know, do that thing we haven't done in a long while," Carlisle replied vaguely. In a blur, Esme was in front of him with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking then?" she asked, a gleam in her eyes.

A loud whoosh echoed through the kitchen as the two vampires ran to their bedroom.

"We never get the house to ourselves. This is such a good idea," Carlisle breathed in between their kisses.

"Love, you always have good ideas," Esme replied.

Loud knocks from downstairs made them stop cold. "We never get a break do we, Carlisle?" Esme sighed. "Go check it out then," she shooed.

"But we can just ignore them." He started kissing down Esme's neck in an attempt to block out the knocking. "Just go, Carlisle." She urged. The doctor made expletive noises under his breath as he swiftly put on clothes.

"Won't be long, dear." He quickly walked down to the entrance, grumbling at the interruption. He composed himself briefly before he opened the door. Three figures stood at the door, their red eyes standing out from their features.

Carlisle's face turned into a neutral expression and his stance straightened, just as how Draco had taught them when dealing with unknowns.

"May I help you?" he asked with fake pleasantry, something that the three vampires did not notice. "Lost, perhaps?"

The red-haired woman at the front smiled brightly. "Actually, we were looking to see if this is the Cullen coven," she said. "And judging by your golden eyes, I'd say we were in the right place."

"I am James," the gruff looking man with the long blond hair introduced. "This is my mate, Victoria," he motioned to the woman in the middle with the fiery red hair. "And our dear friend, Laurent." The third figure with dark skinned bowed his head slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle replied. "What brings you here then?" He asked, keeping his position and his face neutral.

"We were asked to…visit your coven. Think of it as a census, if you will." James explained pleasantly. "We were sent in by the Volturi." He added, stressing his connection with the Volturi.

Carlisle's expression shifted to surprise. "The Volturi? Then we best come in, shouldn't we?" Carlisle said, moving aside to let the guests through.

"The living room is this way," Carlisle pointed out as he led them through the house. "This must certainly be important business if the Volturi makes time to track down our small coven in the middle of this small town." He gestured for the three to sit down on the couch.

"Esme, my love." Carlisle called out. "We have guests."

"I will be right down, dear." Esme replied.

Carlisle smiled tightly at the Volturi guards but said nothing. "So Carlisle, how has your coven been doing? Have there been any additions during the last forty years? Or anyone…gone?" James asked casually. Esme walked in quietly and sat beside her mate.

"Our coven has remained the same as it has been forty years ago. There was seven of us then and seven of us now. I don't quite understand why the Volturi requires this information." Carlisle said.

"We are looking for a particular vampire and that is all that we have been told." Laurent supplied.

"A dangerous vampire, I suppose?" Esme asked.

"Quite. And the Volturi wishes him to be found so we have been looking through all the covens we are aware of." James said. "Thank you for your time and we are sorry to have bothered you at such a late hour then." He apologized. Victoria and Laurent followed his lead and stood up as well.

"It wasn't too much of a bother," Esme said gracefully, standing up. "I hope you have a nice trip back to Volterra." She led them out through the house.

"Have a pleasant evening," she smiled slightly and Carlisle dipped his head. They nodded their heads before the three vanished as a blur towards the forest.

The moment the door closed, both faces dropped to reveal one of confusion and one of worry.

"Well that certainly was interesting." Esme managed to say. "You think we got rid of them?"

"If they're looking for who we think they're looking for, they'll be back." Was all Carlisle could say.

0000

"I don't think they were telling the truth, James." Victoria said as they ran through the dark forest, avoiding the area that smelled strongly of wet dog. The trio looked in mild disgust at the stench that permeated their noses. "And I don't like it here. I feel like some nasty dog will jump on me."

"You're right, Victoria. Carlisle might say he is the head of the coven but there's just something about them that I can't put my finger on." He contemplated. "We will just have to watch them from a distance."

0000

Harold's eyes narrowed as he slowed down the car just outside the house. "There is something off here." He mumbled out loud. His eyes scanned the area slowly, looking at everything in his field of vision.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked when Harry suddenly got quiet. He pulled out a sleek silver pen-like object from his pocket and pointed it at the house. The house's wards pulsed momentarily before Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"We had guests apparently, Harry." Draco said slowly. "But they left already. Carlisle and Esme are inside." He assured Harry who was cautiously driving into the garage.

"Come on, let's see if they're alright." Draco opened his door and quickly walked to the front door. He unlocked it and saw Esme and Carlisle in a conversation. Both figures turned to them, faces etched with worry.

"Draco, Harry," Carlisle started, "Several Volturi guards came by today."

"I see." Harry said. He sat down on one of the kitchen stools beside Carlisle. Draco leaned against the doorframe and looked at his bonded carefully.

"I think they were looking for you." Carlisle continued.

"They can only try. It'll be hard finding someone that doesn't exist right?" He smiled reassuringly at Carlisle before standing up. "Don't worry Carlisle, we will deal with them should they return."

"Are you certain about this, Harry?"

"I have evaded the Volturi for as long as you've been with me, Carlisle. I doubt that they will pose any real problems this time around." He glanced over to Draco and nodded his head. "But if it will make you feel better."

Draco pulled out the pen-like object and began to quietly murmur. The house began to hum along with his incantations before it lit up briefly, bathing the house with a pale blue light.

"I've raised the strongest wards I can in the house. No one we do not claim as friends or kin will even have a clue that our house is here. Any thoughts about our property will slip from anyone's mind should they try to think about it." Draco smirked. "Old Welsh spell I found in the Malfoy library."

"You never fail to impress me, love." Harry said, smiling.

"I try." The blond smirked.

"Just keep your head on and we can avoid any debacle from happening." Harry turned to his childe. "And not a word of this to the others, got it?"

0000

"So, Em, we just broke up last night and you got the hots for someone else already?" Edward asked nonchalantly as he watched the trees zoom past them as Emmett drove back home.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Edward Black. May I remind you who broke up with who?" Emmett retorted.

Edward put his hands up in mock surrender. "I get it, I get it!" He laughed. "But seriously, you got the hots for that Paul guy?"

"What can I say? It was like love at first sight." Emmett replied, a goofy smile on his face. "You think he's interested?"

"Interested?" Edward snorted. "Em, he was ready to pounce you had Jacob not said anything."

"Ew, you just snorted. Jacob's rubbing off on you already and you haven't even bumped uglies yet."

A half-naked Paul flashed in his thoughts, causing Emmett to slam on the brakes accidentally. "You are such a dick, Edward!"

"What? I didn't do anything." Edward smirked, tapping his finger against the armrest.

"You are such a daddy's boy."

0000


	7. Chapter 7

The Coven Chapter 7

Alice sat quietly as she listened to Luna speaking about their home back in England; still curious about what Luna had seen.

"Alice?" Luna called out, breaking the petite vampire out of her trance. "Is something the matter?" She looked at Alice expectantly. "I really hope you put my vision out of your mind."

Throughout her years living as a vampire, it was rare to find or hear of a seer that could actively see glimpses of the future, and Alice was the first that could see the future depending on the choices an individual makes.

"You see, Harry has never really told me much about other seers, least of all someone that could see the concrete future." Alice said.

"I doubt that Harry has come to meet many of them. They are quite rare." Luna replied. "Knowing the definite future has consequences should one try to tamper with it. It is why no matter what I see, I must do nothing."

Alice looked at Luna sympathetically. "I can't say I know exactly how you feel but I know what it feels like when you know something will happen but you can't necessarily do anything. I won't ask anymore." she said defeatedly.

"Thank you, Alice." Luna said, placing a hand on Alice's cheek.

0000

The next day...

Edward glanced outside the window, eyebrows scrunched in frustration. He could swear he saw a blur of something moving about. If only he could read thoughts at a farther distance. "Mr. Cullen, I do hope what I teaching is appropriately interesting?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see his teacher and all of the other students looking at him in interest. "Of course, Mr. Scotts. I was just trying to get over how interesting cells are." he said.

The man raised his eyebrows accusingly. "Then I'm sure you could answer the question I just asked a moment ago. Since obviously, you are so interested."

"Yes professor, a mitochondrion's DNA is separate from the nucleus," he recited dutifully. Lucky that someone had the question in their head. The professor's eyes narrowed slightly but said nothing as he continued his lesson.

_Nice save Edward. I was trying not to think of the question to see if you really did have it,_ Jasper thought.

Edward's eyes flashed electric blue, which he covered by blinking his eyes. _Thanks for the love and support, Jas. _

_You get your lovin' from Jacob already so I'm sure you don't need any more from me_. Jasper thought, smirking slightly as he did so while pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

The bell rang and the students got up swiftly and headed for the door as fast as they could.

"I'll see you at the cafeteria then, Eddie," Jasper said as he walked to the other hallway.

"Alright." Edward replied as he started walking to the direction of Jacob's class. The bronze-haired vampire walked against the crowd, looking ahead in an attempt to spot Jacob.

"Seth?" Edward blinked and saw the boy had bumped into him. The young Quileute looked flustered at having bumped at someone and looked alarmed when he saw whom he bumped into.

"Edward!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, there you are Ed!" Jacob called out loudly, making others look amusedly. "Hey Seth!" he walked towards them, winding his way through the crowd.

"Hello Jay," Edward greeted. "Hungry?"

"Did you even have to ask?" he laughed, taking Edward's backpack.

"I haven't had a chance to see much of you around, Seth. You haven't been avoiding us, have you?" Edward asked, although he knew the answer already.

"Well, you see…"

"Ed, give him a break. He's scared he's going to get pummeled by some vamps because he imprinted on a young one. Like a 12 year old."

"God, Jake, stop making sound like I'm a pedophile! It's not like I could control it." Seth grumbled. "But I don't think I could've picked a better imprint. Teddy is cool." He said with a goofy smile.

"And let's not forget that Teddy is technically the, uh, pedophile since he is at least a century old." Edward added in.

"Thanks, Edward."

Jacob just chuckled at Seth's face mixed with happiness at finding his imprint and the fear of being on the receiving end of Harold's wrath.

0000

"Do you mind if I sit here with you today?"

The group turned quiet as they looked at Bella. Most of the student population looked at the girl in surprise. No one ever dared to try to sit with the Cullens and their Quileute friends. They just seemed so exclusive. And who could blame them? It was like everyone in the table was like sex on legs.

"Of course, Bella. No need to ask, really. Sit, sit." Harold said, smiling at the girl. She breathed a sigh of relief before setting her tray down and sitting in between Alice and Rosalie. The surprise from the students seemed to last a minute before the noise of the cafeteria returned to normal.

"What made you switch tables?" Draco asked with interest. "Were the people over there too annoying for you too?" he smiled cheekily.

"Dray..." Harry sighed.

"What? I was just curious," he defended before he returned to his book.

"It's fine. Draco was right after all. All they do is gossip. I swear if Seth wasn't gonna sit there, I wouldn't have gone there," She admitted. "Oh,

Edward and Jacob entered with Seth in tow. He was reluctant to sit close to the Cullens, especially Harry. He wasn't sure what to expect from the vampire that is like Teddy's dad.

"Haven't seen you around in a while, Seth." Harold greeted. "You haven't been avoiding us, have you?"

"Uh, not—well actually…" Seth stuttered before he was roughly elbowed by Jacob and smiling nervously at the group.

"Don't worry, Harry, he's just been busy with a lot of homework so yeah." Jacob said.

Harry didn't look convinced but shrugged his shoulders. "You can come for dinner tonight though, right Seth?" Harry asked. "And you too, Bella?"

"Sorry, I can't. I told my dad that I'm making dinner tonight," Bella apologized.

"Some other time then?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded.

"What about you, Seth?" Jasper asked. "You comin' then?"

Seth was about to make an excuse but Harry beat him to it. "Teddy will be there." He added lightly.

"Uh, okay I guess I can try to come." Seth replied hesitantly. "Bella, we don't have homework for history do we?" he asked his classmate, who was talking actively with Alice and Rosalie.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Uh, Jake, can you-?"

"Yeah, I'm invited too, so I can drive you," Jacob nodded. Edward smiled at him.

"Seth and Teddy—" Draco started to sing under his breath, which caused Harold to hit him not so lightly on the arm. Draco merely smiled before returning to his food. Those in the table that overheard laughed quietly at the flustered Seth.

0000

That evening…

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled when the doorbell rang. "Hey, Seth." He greeted.

"Hey Emmett! Jacob is just parking the car." Seth said.

"That's cool, come in. Just go down the hall then take the second left."

Seth smiled in thanks. "Is that the kitchen?"

"No, Teddy is there." Emmett grinned, making Seth's face flush. "Thanks Emmett. By the way, we brought someone along." He said before turning around and followed Emmett's direction.

"Okay, dinner'll be ready soon!" Emmett called out.

"Great, 'cause I'm really hungry," the familiar voice said, making the burly vampire turn around. "Paul!" Emmett exclaimed.

"The one and only." the man greeted, a smirk on his face. "Hey Emmett, how's it going?"

"U-Uh, hey…" he said hesitantly.

"Oh, hey Emmett. I brought Paul along, like Harry said." Jacob said.

"Dad?" Emmett asked in disbelief, closing the door. "Nothing ever gets past him, does it?" he grumbled. "Oh, uh, just down the hall. Everyone's there."

Jacob nodded to him. "Thanks, man. Let's go, Paul."

Paul nodded to Emmett.

When the pair was gone, Emmett released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Wow that was something."

0000

Living room…

"Teddy!" Seth whined, throwing his controller on the seat.

"Yes! I win again!" Teddy whooped, jumping on the couch. The two were rowdily playing a game on the PS3, and so far Seth had not won a single round. Everyone else was in the kitchen talking about something or the other. It was of no interest to Teddy and Seth so they decided to do something else.

"It's not fair. You had lots of time to practice." Seth plopped down on the couch, trying to calm himself down from the rowdy jumping they have been doing.

"Actually, I just started playing this afternoon." Teddy mused, leaning on Seth.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go for another round!" Seth challenged, picking up the controller.

Teddy smirked and picked up his controller before he sat beside his friend. "You're on, freshman Seth!"

"Why are you calling me freshman Seth?"

"Oh, I heard Jacob call you that. I thought it was your nickname or something." The young vampire shrugged. "Oh, a freshman means it's my first year in high school." Seth explained, glancing at the younger boy.

"It's a little different back in England, you see. We have it going from first year through seventh year, starting when you're eleven." Teddy said, his eyes never breaking contact with the television screen.

"So you're in third year then?"

"Back in England, yes." Teddy nodded slowly. "Take that!"

"Not this time!" Loud explosions rang through the television as Seth cheered. "Yeah! Finally! You take that!" he whooped.

"Damn…" Teddy sighed.

"Teddy." Seth warned. "I said darn." Teddy excused.

"Sure." The shifter rolled his eyes.

"Hey Teddy, Seth, it's time to eat!" Harold called from the kitchen.

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" Teddy grabbed Seth's hand, making the shifter flush slightly.

0000

This is compensation for not updating for a month. HOWEVER, do not expect another update for a while. I'm just going to have a lot of tests and assignments due. Damn summer school. Expect something during August! xoxo


End file.
